Beholder
}|GetValue= }| | name = Beholder | hp = 260 | exp = 170 | ratio = 0.654 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = ja | isboss = nee | creatureclass = Magical Creatures | primarytype = Beholders | abilities = Melee (0-5), Fire Missile (0-45), Energy Missile (0-45), Poison Missile (0-45), Death Missile 0-50 damage, Life Drain 0-45 damage, Mana Drain 0-35 mana, Summon 0-6 Skeletons. | maxdmg = 152 (without summons) | immuneto = Earth, Invisibility | strongagainst = Ice/20 | weakagainst = Fire/10 | sounds = "You've got the look!"; "Let me take a look at you."; "Eye for eye!"; "I've got to look!"; "Here's looking at you!" | behavior = Beholders proberen altijd een afstand te houden van degene die hen aanvalt. Ze gebruiken skeletons om je te omsingelen terwijl ze je met spreuken aanvallen.Na de Update 8.0 , its combo is lower, zijn zijn combo's lager, maar nog steeds dodelijk. | notes = Beholders droppen goede loot en zorgen voor goede winst als je ze hunt op lagere levels. Dit vereist dan wel enige oefening. Dit is één van de 4 monsters waarvan je het redelijk zeldzame beholder shield kunt looten. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, verborgen beholder grot ten noorden van Thais, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Desert Dungeon, Hellgate, Fibula Dungeon, Black Knight huis, Edron Hero Cave voor de Dragons,Oost- Drefia, Folda hidden cave, Maze of Lost Souls, op de weg naar Mintwallin, voor de Kazordoon ingang, het verlaten gebouw ten noorden van Venore, Venore Green Claw Swamp, ten noorden van het Amazon Camp in Venore, Onder het Point of No Return in Outlaw Camp, Vandura, Triangle Tower Underground, de verborgen single spawn ten noorden van Port Hope depot, Dark Cathedral, Shadow Tomb, Ancient Ruins Tomb, Tarpit Tomb, Mountain Tomb, Peninsula Tomb en de Oasis Tomb. | strategy = Knight: Achtervolg en val de beholder aan.Mocht hij je kunnen omsingelen met skeletons kill die dan snel in plaats van te proberen er omheen te rennen. Je kan ook om een hoek wachten, waardoor je hem dwingt om dichtbij te komen voordat je hem aanvalt. Met skills boven de 55 en een goed wapen zijn ze meestal wel in 5 tot 6 hits te killen.br> Paladins: Kunnen vanaf level 14 met een distance rond de 50 makkelijk beholders killen door ze gewoon van een afstand te raken. Dit is ook mogelijk vanaf lagere levels maar dan waste je teveel in het gebruik van mana potions. Let er wel op dat je mana niet te laag wordt, beholders drainen die namelijk en je kan dan in gevaar komen als je er niet op tijd op let. Druids en Sorcerers: Val aan vanaf een afstandje met Wands en Rods of een of andere rune. Het is altijd veilig om Great Fireball bij je te hebben, voor als je omringd bent door skeletons. | loot = 0-60 gp, Bag, Longsword, Morning Star, Wooden Shield, Spellbook, Steel Shield (redelijk zeldzaam), Two Handed Sword (redelijk zeldzaam), Beholder Eye (zeldzaam), Mana Potion (zeldzaam), Terra Rod (zeldzaam), Beholder Shield (heel erg zeldzaam). (Loot Statistics) |}}